


Angry luigi and the true meaning of christmas

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: when angry luigi is down and not in the christmas mood it is up to Attuics fudo and Patch Pongo to help angry luigi
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	Angry luigi and the true meaning of christmas

it was christmas eve time and we find our main person in bed. Angry Luigi just rolled outta bed then fell on the floor BANG!!! ow angry luigi said getting up from the floor and then got up and walked down the stairs then tripped down and fell flat on the floor. Tough day eh kiddo bob said. yep angry luigi said honestly I don't see what's so spiecal about christmas it's the old same routine . Yeah it does get a little boring eh son bob said now get some breakfast and can you and your brother get some christmas lights? bob asked. sure thing angry luigi said. Meanwhile at the fudo's place.

Atticus is seen waking up as he got out of bed along with Patch. "Mm the most magical time of the year is almost here." Patch smiled. "Yep." Atticus smiled back as he stretched. The fudo family began to start getting ready for the day and Christmas.

Meanwhile angry luigi and alem tuber was walking in the neighbourhood "Christmas lights this is so repetative "Angry luigi said then slipped on ice then into a snowman darla was making .  
"Oh my goodness are you alright?" Darla asked.  
"Yep." Darla nodded. "Is everything okay out here?" Emily asked as she cameout.  
yep angry Luigi said as attuics walked outside. omg omg omg angry Luigi said bouncing around like a child your attuics fudo  
"Hi Angry Luigi happy holidays." Atticus smiled.

happy holidays angry Luigi said well gotta go angry Luigi said and ran off with super speed to find alem tubers legs sticking out of a car. bro angry Luigi said and tried to help him out but a golden blast trapped angry Luigi in a rubber ball. at last I finally caught you the gold shooter said now I will take my reward and leave this planet . Angry Luigi pounded on the ball but no avail.

"Hey let him go!" Atticus's voice glared.  
ah attuics fudo and patch pongo the ones with a bounty on their heads . I still don't believe in Santa angry Luigi said. silence the gold shooter said and tried to shoot attuics and patch

Only for the shots to bounce off and where soon enough Atticus went up to free Angry Luigi.

thanks angry Luigi said as alem tuber broke free and turned super Sayian. he's mine alem tuber said as angry Luigi took out a ice flower. ice went all over angry Luigi's body then the ice broke and ice angry Luigi had a blue shirt and white shoes angry Luigi winked . all right golden shooter let's finish this . ice angry Luigi said . The golden shooter shot a electric yellow blast at the group but angry Luigi summons a ice shield. Alem tuber leaps and punched the gold shooter and swung him towards attuics 

Atticus punches and swings the gold shooter to Angry Luigi.

angry Luigi shoots a electric ice blast at the golden shooter freezing him

uh I've never done that before angry Luigi said.

we'll take it from here drell said as angry Luigi groaned.

who is this bill asked walking by.

I'm drell and he's forte drell explained.

we've been trying to catch this guy for years forte explained and I dressed as a masked shadow to gain his trust so he ended up leading us to him you guys we're amazing forte said.

"Thanks." Angry Luigi said.

wait why did you attack us all those years ago alem tuber said.

I was trying to say hello but you two ran forte said .

ok bye drell said I'm going to annoy cherry.

later at the fudo' s house the group just described what had happened and how they sort of saved earth.

so I blasted the golden shooter and froze him stiff angry Luigi said .

"And Drell being who he is left and said he was going to annoy Cherry." Patch said.

hey attuics I guess I better thank you guys for helping me beat that guy and discover there's more to Christmas than what meets the eye even if I always get bad luck angry Luigi smirked

"Christmas is about family and friends and the people who love you." Atticus smiled.

a blue light appears and teleported the group to fairy world.

Where are we Bill asked as he and angry Luigi hugged in fright.

most likely heaven alem tuber said

"Actually this is fairy world." Mo said.

Bro haven't we been here before angry Luigi asked before the blue fairy arrived.

run for it Bill said as angry Luigi grabbed his arm.

relax she's friendly alem tuber said and the reason I still have this ommitrix .

Listen all of you I have been watching you guys for a while and even if you have godly powers or super strength you still have a lot to go keep each other safe the blue fairy said merry Christmas.

My wish came ture angry Luigi said I can't believe it thanks blue fairy for everything.

No problem the blue fairy said and sent the group home.

well that was something alem tuber said and dashed off.

"Actually this is fairy world." Mo said.

Bro haven't we been here before angry Luigi asked before the blue fairy arrived.

run for it Bill said as angry Luigi grabbed his arm.

relax she's friendly alem tuber said and the reason I still have this ommitrix .

Listen all of you I have been watching you guys for a while and even if you have godly powers or super strength you still have a lot to go keep each other safe the blue fairy said merry Christmas.

My wish came ture angry Luigi said I can't believe it thanks blue fairy for everything.

No problem the blue fairy said and sent the group home.

well that was something alem tuber said and dashed off.

"That sure was something." Mo said.

What about begmax Bill asked as angry Luigi looked at the stars.

as long as you guys stick together I know you can beat that guy darla said.

but for now let's celebrate Christmas in style angry Luigi said as everyone agrees

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Angry luigi has offically met Attuics and patch


End file.
